¿Quién es Pablina Potter?
by Molay
Summary: Esta es la historia de la hermana mayor de James, perdida varios años antes de que naciera él... No es Mary Sue, espero.
1. Pablina Potter

__

Dedicado a mi noble amiga Potter, ejem... Paulina Poo, con el cariño de siempre.

¿Quién es Pablina Potter?

-¡Pablina! –Llamó una femenina voz desde el comedor de la casa. Una niñita vestida con capa blanca y caperuza azul apareció entonces en el umbral de la puerta y saludó con una sonrisa a la dueña de la voz que había dicho su nombre. La mujer contempló a su hija con esa dulzura que sólo las madres pueden llegar a demostrar y sentó a su pequeña a la mesa, entre su propia persona y la de su esposo, para comenzar a cenar.

Nada había más bello y querido para ese matrimonio emergente que su pequeña hija pronta a cumplir 4 años. Era una criatura de cabello castaño claro y alegres ojos verdes, que disfrutaba correr por los terrenos aledaños a la casa en la que habitaba junto a sus padres en Inglaterra. Desde que nació, Richard y Adelle Potter fueron los padres más felices y preocupados por su hija en todo el mundo de la magia, o al menos así lo creían ellos. 

La casa de dos pisos en que habitaban era sencilla, de ladrillos rojos, flores en todas sus ventanas y bastante cómoda para los tres; tenía un amplio jardín –similar a una cancha de pasto– que lindaba con un bosque de robles y aromos, separados de éste únicamente por una cerca de madera. El lugar favorito de la niña era entre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo de uno de esos árboles más cercanos a la cerca; tan cercano, de hecho, que estaba dentro del terreno de la casa. Pablina pasaba tardes enteras escondida entre las raíces de su árbol, con libros infantiles esparcidos por todo el lugar, mientras contemplaba fascinada las imágenes que cambiaban de forma y sonreían dulcemente mientras le relataban aventuras, romances y juegos; ya que, como todos sabemos, los libros para niños son contados por los propios personajes que aparecen en ellos, a medida que se dan vuelta las páginas y no es necesario, por tanto, saber leer para entenderlos.

A pesar de la horrible amenaza que Voldemort significaba para todos, tanto Richard como su joven esposa se negaron a infundir temor en el espíritu de la niña, y fue educada hasta el fatídico día de su cuarto cumpleaños bajo los códigos del valor y la nobleza. Aún no desplegaba sus habilidades como hechicera, pero esperaban con paciencia a que lo hiciera algún día y asistiera a Hogwarts, el mejor Colegio de Magia según ellos; desarrollara todo su potencial, conociera nuevas gentes y fuera tan feliz como ellos lo eran junto a su bebé. Pero entonces, el 22 de marzo, día de su cumpleaños, todos los sueños para con su hija fueron violentamente destruidos.

Adelle había recogido su cabello negro como la noche, en una trenza que caía por su espalda y se visitó con el más bello de sus trajes. Había trabajado mucho ese día, satisfecha al fin, de tener la casa lista para recibir a sus invitados – familiares y amigos de la pareja – a la hora de cenar, comida que se realizaría en el patio, bajo la luz de la luna llena e iluminados por candelabros dispuestos cerca de la mesa principal. Richard por su parte, no fue a trabajar y se dedicó por completo a su pequeña, quien como de costumbre, jugaba entre las raíces de su árbol. 

-¡Richard! –Llamó Adelle con voz cristalina –James, Sophie, Leila y Mr. Thomson acaban de llegar, están en la sala.

El mago, al escuchar la nueva, abandonó su sitio junto a su hija para saludar a sus amigos y comenzar la celebración. 

Lamentaría ese descuido durante el resto de su vida. 

Mientras observaba la silueta de su padre alejarse hacia la casa, Pablina escuchó el paso de un sigiloso animal que se acercaba a la cerca de madera que separaba la casa del bosque, sin duda atraído por el aroma a comida y las luces que adornaban el sector. La pequeña, como ya habíamos dicho, había sido educada para enfrentarse al miedo y de por sí, como todos los niños, era bastante curiosa. Abandonó el refugio de las raíces y de los libros para niños y se internó en el bosque, pasando sin dificultad por entre los barrotes de la cerca que la separaban de él, y buscó al animal que había escuchado acercarse. Una figura de cuatro patas apareció entonces ante ella y gruñó amenazadora.

-Lobito –murmuró la pequeña dándose cuenta del peligro en el acto y mirando con añoranza la seguridad de su casa –lobito...

El animal se estremeció paralizado en su sitio por unos segundos, apretando los dientes con furia; luego, al ver que la criatura no se movía, rompió la el silencio de la noche con un horripilante aullido y se abalanzó sobre la pequeña quien, chillando de pavor al ver a la bestia dirigirse contra su persona, corrió hacia la cerca, llamando a sus padres. 

Richard llegaba ya a la terraza donde su esposa le esperaba con algunos amigos, cuando oyó el aullido del animal. Se paralizó en seco, presa de un vago presentimiento de temor

-Pablina... –murmuró mientras se giraba hacia el árbol en que había dejado a su pequeña. Entonces escuchó el grito de su hija y todo el miedo del mundo ocupó su corazón de padre. 

-¡PABLINA!

Adelle, que estaba cerca de Richard, soltó la jarra de hidromiel que llevaba en sus brazos y se precipitó a la cerca de madera junto a su esposo, que corría a su lado, temblando como una hoja. Respondían con gritos a los llamados de su niña a medida que se acercaban al linde del bosque y de un salto traspasaron la barrera que los llevaría a Pablina. 

Estaba cerca de ellos y no tardaron en encontrarla. La escena que contemplaron fue macabra para el corazón de ambos padres: Pablina estaba en el suelo, bañada en su propia sangre, defendiéndose sin armas, pero con furia, de un licántropo enorme y terrible. Adelle dio un grito de espanto y saltó hacia la bestia que mataba a su hija. Richard corrió sin pensar a la escena del desigual combate y de una patada bien proporcionada, liberó a su hija de las fauces del animal. La bestia, sorprendida y furiosa, los encaró a ambos, alejándose de la niña que se arrulló gimiendo a los pies de un aromo. 

A la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles, los jóvenes esposos comprendieron que llamaban la atención del licántropo; alejáronse todo lo que pudieron de su hija y se ubicaron de manera que su pequeña pudiese huir. Sólo entonces notaron que en su desesperación, no habían tomado ningún arma y que se encontraban indefensos ante la bestia que gruñía ahora en dirección a ellos. Richard protegió instintivamente a su mujer y, colocándose delante de ella, desafió a la bestia con un grito de rabia y determinación.

Fue entonces cuando James Temple entró en acción. Había corrido tras el matrimonio cuando escuchó el grito de la niña y saltando delante de Richard, se colocó entre la pareja y la bestia con su varita dirigida resueltamente hacia su atacante. 

-James... –murmuró Richard y una chispa de esperanza iluminó su rostro.

Echando el brazo hacia atrás, el hombre extendió a Richard otra varita que sacó de su túnica y sin decir nada o mirar siquiera a los jóvenes, caminó al encuentro del hombre lobo, sin dejar de apuntarlo. Adelle corrió entonces hacia Pablina, mientas James y Richard se enfrentaban al licántropo, que había volcado toda su atención hacia ellos.

James Temple era el mejor amigo de Richard y habían sido camaradas desde el colegio, cuando James, que provenía de Irlanda, llegó de intercambio por dos años al colegio de Richard. Después de eso, no habían perdido el contacto y se visitaban cada vez que podían. Se encontraba en la casa pues era uno de los invitados y había pensado tener una agradable velada junto a sus amigos y la pequeña Pablina, a quien había visto un par de veces. Al escuchar el aullido de la bestia y grito de horror de la niña, supo que sus planes habían cambiado; pero no perdió su sangre fría, sino que tomó la primera varita que encontró a su paso al ver que su amigo volaba al peligro sin tomar precauciones –propio de los padres primerizos, por lo demás –y empuñando con fuerza su propia varita, corrió tras Richard y su esposa, sabiendo que los demás invitados corrían a su vez tras él mismo. Por un momento pensó que la amenaza era Voldemort y, confesémoslo, la idea de enfrentarse a él le aterró. Así que al ver que "sólo" se trataba de un hombre lobo, respiró aliviado, ya que significaba que al menos tenía una oportunidad de victoria.

Adelle se arrodilló al lado de su hija que había perdido el sentido y palpó su cuerpo ensangrentado. Respiraba, pero estaba muy débil y los borbotones de sangre que perdía sin cesar, amenazaban con matarla. 

-Hay que sacarla de aquí y buscar ayuda –dijo Adelle mirando hacia los invitados que acababan de llegar a su lado. Las dos hechiceras y el mago de edad madura, levantaron entonces a Pablina con ayuda de la magia en una camilla invisible y deteniendo con un hechizo la hemorragia de la pequeña, la llevaron al interior de la casa. Adelle, pálida como la nieve, cerraba la marcha con el corazón divido entre su hija malherida y su esposo que se quedaba en el interior del bosque, deteniendo a una bestia.

-Quién lo diría, Richard –saludó despreocupadamente James, como quien continua una tranquila conversación interrumpida por una pequeñez, a pesar de no haberse visto en casi un año –peleando contra licántropos como en los viejos tiempos.

-El buscapleitos, amigo, siempre has sido tú –respondió sonriente el interpelado, continuando el tono informal de conversación, aunque mortalmente pálido –si quieres privacidad...

-No me vendría mal, pelear en grupo siempre me ha sonado a vandalismo...

-No puedo dejar que te enfrentes solo a ese monstruo, no es tan fácil –replicó ya sin sonreír Richard, cortando las bromas en el acto. La cosa iba en serio y James, captando el conflicto de su camarada entre ser amigo y ser padre, recurrió a la carta más alta que tenía y comentó en son de broma, consciente y avergonzado del efecto que sus palabras tendrían en su amigo: 

-Si prefieres pelear contra un perro a salvar la vida de tu hija, es cosa tuya...

Richard Potter se quedó de piedra, sin contestar. James miraba en dirección al hombre lobo, simulando concentrarse en él, pero con cada célula de su persona pendiente de su amigo a quien había herido con su comentario. Estaba avergonzado de haberlo hecho, a pesar que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que supuso, y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Richard le tocó el brazo a modo de despedida y volvió en carrera a la casa, de la que salían varias lechuzas con mensajes de auxilio en sus picos. Cuando el hombre se alejó lo suficiente, James murmuró furioso:

-Mira lo que me obligaste a hacer.

Y sin mostrar el más leve atisbo de compasión, hombre y bestia se enfrascaron en la más feroz de las peleas, gritando y aullando de dolor y rabia, con la luna llena delineando sus cuerpos y una suave brisa secándoles el sudor. Los troncos fueron receptores de sus personas en varias ocasiones, y James mordió el polvo varias veces antes de lanzar al licántropo toda una serie de hechizos que la bestia no pudo eludir y que, aunque no era ninguno de los prohibidos, acabaron la vida del animal en menos tiempo de lo esperado. James, sin ningún rasguño comprometedor, jadeaba frente al cadáver mas sus ojos brillaban afiebrados de triunfo y enojo. Utilizando un último hechizo, prendió fuego al cuerpo y esperó, impávido, que se consumiera en su totalidad, mientras meditaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles acerca de los acontecimientos que habían vivido esa noche. 

La situación se presentaba ahora, cuando la calma volvía a su espíritu, con toda su fealdad: Si Pablina sobrevivía, sería una licogineca hasta el fin de su existencia; mas si moría, el dolor que Richard y Adelle sentirían por su hija los consumiría tarde o temprano. 

Ni el tiempo ni la distancia separan a dos buenos amigos y la angustia en el corazón de Richard lo ahogaba a él también. Cerró los ojos y golpeó con la cabeza el tronco en que se apoyaba, echándola hacia atrás varias veces a propósito. Su amigo y la compañera de éste, la estimada Adelle, de una forma o de otra habían perdido irremediablemente a su adorada y preciosa Pablina Potter.

Entró lentamente a la sala de estar en que se encontraban Adelle, sus amigos y su hija. Olvidó por completo que su mejor amigo se encontraba afuera luchando por su vida al verla en ese estado. No se consideraba cobarde, pero ver a su hija llena de vendajes y con un tono grisáceo llenando sus mejillas, minaron la fortaleza de Richard y tembloroso como un niño se sentó sin fuerzas junto a su esposa, quien tomó sus manos en cuanto le sintió cerca. Mr. Thomson no era médico de profesión, pero logró estabilizar a la niña y dar un diagnóstico obvio, pero inaceptable. Se acercó a ellos y dijo lacónicamente:

-Vivirá.

Richard suspiró aliviado, mirando a Pablina envuelta en sus vendajes y dormida profundamente; pero Adelle mantenía la vista fija en su sabio amigo, esperando las malas noticias que no quería pronunciar por ella misma. Thomson, advirtiendo la súplica en los ojos de la joven, continuó:

-Sin embargo, durante la luna llena, Pablina se transformará en el monstruo que la atacó esta noche. Es una licogineca.

Adelle lanzó un gemido y refugió el rostro en el pecho de Richard, que miraba Thomson como si descubriera una verdad dolorosamente obvia, pero velada por la esperanza. El resto de los invitados se sentó alrededor de los acongojados padres y cuidaron del respirar de la pequeña inconsciente, que reposaba ahora en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, acostada en el sillón principal de la sala. Ése sería el último sueño tranquilo durante las noches de luna llena que Pablina Potter tendría en su vida. 

Continuará.

__

Ariadna, mi Beta reader, me advirtió acerca de las Mary Sue y lo odiadas que pueden llegar a ser. Siendo esta es la primera parte del relato más extenso que he creado, espero con ilusión haber logrado un personaje y una historia decentes. La opinión en todo caso, se la dejo a ustedes.


	2. El decreto del ministerio

Capítulo II. El decreto del Ministerio de Magia

Habían pasado nueve días del incidente con el licántropo y Pablina se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus heridas, gracias a los cuidados de sus padres y la atención que James le había brindado desde que despertó a la mañana siguiente, puesto que fue el único de los invitados que se quedó esa noche en la casa a atender a sus choqueados amigos; y luego la noche siguiente para cuidar a la niña y la subsiguiente noche para cuidar a la familia completa, y así, por esos nueve días. No había vuelto a su país, ni tenía planes de ello, por considerar evidente que su amigo necesitaba de él mucho más que nadie en Irlanda durante ese tiempo de agonía. 

Richard parecía un sonámbulo y James tenía serias dudas con respecto a si su amigo había notado que él se encontraba en su casa aún. Adelle, por otro lado, parecía más consciente del problema y alteró con un hechizo todos los calendarios de la casa para que anunciasen de antemano el siguiente ciclo de luna llena; se hizo de todos los libros que pudo encontrar sobre el tema de los licántropos y sólo tenía ojos para su hija herida. Viéndola ir y venir atiborrada de libros en sus brazos, James terminó sospechando que Adelle tampoco se percataba de su presencia de hace más de una semana. La única persona que parecía prestarle atención era Pablina, con quien ordenaba la casa y preparaba las comidas que sus padres habían olvidado hacer y que ingerían por inercia. La chica jamás se quejaba del dolor que si duda sentía en cada herida de su cuerpo y eso ganó la admiración y respeto de James. Muy pronto se hicieron amigos y pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, charlando, limpiando, jugando, cocinando o leyendo. 

Una mañana cualquiera, la lechuza de la familia que había desaparecido por algún tiempo, llegó a la lechuzería de la casa y luego de dejar el mensaje que traía consigo, se echó a dormir, visiblemente cansada. James recibió la carta, ya que Richard recién comenzaba a tomar conciencia de donde se encontraba y Adelle estaba en la biblioteca devorando todos los libros que podía abarcar; volvió a la cocina donde la pequeña Pablina preparaba –o pretendía preparar– un pastel usando sólo una varita, y leyó en voz baja. 

Richard escuchó entonces, desde la sala en la que se encontraba sentado, el grito de sorpresa de su amigo y comprendió de golpe todo lo que había pasado desde el 23 de marzo, como si hubiese recibido un hechizo directo a la cabeza, capaz de desembarazarlo del estupor en el que había estado envuelto. James entró en la sala y miró a su amigo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué puede asustarte a ti, James? –Preguntó Richard poniéndose de pie.

El hombre extendió la carta hacia el padre de su nueva amiga y resumió su contenido:

-Por orden del ministerio, todos los licántropos cuyos paraderos sean conocidos deben ser sacrificados. 

-¿¡quéé?!

-Aquí dice que todos los- pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Richard había arrebatado la carta de sus manos a modo de silencio y leía ya su contenido. El joven palidecía a medida que terminaba su lectura y sus labios estaban cada vez más azules. Por fin, articuló:

-Por posible vinculación con Voldemort... orden necesaria... pero es imposible...

Adelle entró en ese momento a la sala y observó los rostros de los dos hombres. Sin saber el contenido la carta, corrió a la cocina y refugió con fuerza a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Jamás, mientras viviera, permitiría que le hiciesen daño al ser más precioso que existía para ellos. Richard se acercó lentamente a la mujer que, arrodillada en el suelo, mecía a su hija y abrazó a ambas con emoción. James, incómodo, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la cocina, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

-Debemos ir al ministerio y apelar por ella –dijo Richard al fin –se trata sólo de una niña inofensiva y no se atreverán a sacrificarla.

Adelle asentía en silencio y Pablina observaba a James en el umbral, sin comprender que pasaba, pero segura de que no era algo bueno. Entonces tocaron a la puerta tres veces. James dio un respingo y observó la puerta principal que se abría lentamente "como por arte de magia" y toda la casa se llenaba de un frío mortal. Richard tardó un poco en comprender el origen del frío y ahogando un grito de horror, volvió su mirada a James, quien a su vez, le miraba alarmado. 

-Dementores –susurró.

Adelle se soltó del abrazo y corrió a la puerta de entrada, cerrándola de golpe con un fuerte hechizo, incapaz de mirar al señor Dyer del ministerio de magia y a los dos Dementores que le acompañaban, ubicados ya en la terraza del frontis. Richard y James sellaron sin tardar el resto de puertas y ventanas que daban acceso a la casa y así, como estaban, se refugiaron en la habitación de Pablina; encerrados y protegidos. 

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? –Preguntó Pablina a sus padres. Nadie le respondió.

-No está bien huir del peligro –volvió a decir, citando literalmente las enseñanzas de su familia. Nadie le respondió a eso tampoco, así que la chica optó por observar en silencio.

-No duraremos mucho así –dijo James, mirado hacia la puerta y empuñando instintivamente su varita.

-Hay que sacar a Pablina de la casa–acotó Richard, acercándose a las ventanas con la niña en brazos, buscando alguna otra vía de escape.

-Hay una manera... –murmuró James, girándose hacia Adelle –pero es difícil.

-Como sea –respondió ésta con fiereza –no dejaré que sacrifiquen a mi hija.

-Puedo llevar a Pablina al puerto de Liverpool donde esta noche zarpa un barco rumbo a Irlanda; ustedes entretengan a representante del ministerio y a los Dementores, mientras yo pongo la mayor cantidad de kilómetros entre ellos y la niña. Nos veremos en Irlanda, que no suele cazar licántropos por ley, cuando les envíe una lechuza con nuestra ubicación o por lo menos el punto que nos servirá de encuentro. 

Adelle miraba al hombre que hablaba de llevarse a su hija, sin comprender lo que acababa de oír. Richard, que por fin había despertado de su letargo de días, observaba intensamente a Pablina, seguro de que era la única manera de salvarla. James continuó:

-Es posible que el ministerio les retenga un tiempo por obstrucción a la justicia (aunque a mi parecer, esto es todo menos "justicia"), pero este decreto fue promulgado apresuradamente y no dudo que pronto se den cuenta de su error. En cuando tengan la posibilidad de dejar esta isla o cuando el decreto se suprima, lo que ocurra primero, nos reuniremos en mi país.

-Deberá llevar algún equipaje –acotó Richard, tomando capas, vestidos y demases que encontró en la habitación –y... que lleve esto también –dijo sacando del costado de la túnica su propia varita, entregándosela a James –entrégasela cuando toquen tierra firme.

El hombre recibió la varita titubeando, mirando a la niña y sus padres alternativamente. 

–No está bien –dijo por fin –esto parece una despedida y el regalo me parece tu herencia, es de mal augurio despedirse así, ya que será sólo por poco tiempo. Si demoran en llegar a Irlanda, volveremos por ustedes.

-¿Señor Potter? –Llamó una voz masculina desde la sala principal de la casa. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos y miraron hacia la puerta. El señor Dyer y sin duda los Dementores, ya se encontraban dentro de su hogar y sólo debían subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Adelle, impacientándose, sacó del ropero un pequeño bolso de cuero oscuro y echó dentro de él todas las pertenencias de Pablina que Richard había buscado. Cuando preparó la valija, sin hablar se acercó a su pequeña que seguía en los brazos de su padre y la besó varias veces, abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos. Sólo entonces James se percató que la mujer temblaba de dolor y que luchaba contra las lágrimas. 

-Mamá –dijo tímidamente la pequeña –no llores, nos veremos muy pronto en el país de mi amigo, muy pronto.

James sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar hablar así a la pequeña, pues, a pesar de su aliento y esperanza, parecían ser efectivamente las palabras de alguien que no volverá a ver a su familia. Pero en sus facciones, James no pestañeó, ni movió siquiera una ceja.

-¿Señor Potter, está usted arriba? –Volvió a preguntar Dyer, agregando con esas palabras, una congelante ansiedad al dolor que sentía la familia por separarse.

-Adiós, mi dulzura –sollozó Adelle –nos veremos otra vez en Irlanda.

-Así será, mi amor –dijo entonces Richard, abrazando a su hija –nos veremos muy pronto otra vez, en verde país de James. Cuida de mi amigo mientras estés con él ¿vale?

Pablina rió, a sabiendas que no podría proteger a alguien tan fuerte como él, y por la idea de conocer Irlanda, país del que James siempre hablaba con grata nostalgia.

-Pensaba darte esto el día de tu cumpleaños –continuó Richard –pero lo olvidé. Toma, te será útil algún día, hasta que volvamos a vernos. 

Acompañó sus palabras con la entrega de un pequeño obsequio, que guardó en el bolso de viaje de su pequeña.

-¡Quiero verlo ahora! –Pidió Pablina, con ojos brillantes.

-Lo verás en el barco, cuando vayan rumbo a Irlanda ¿prometes esperar hasta entonces?

-Lo prometo –respondió con inusitada seriedad su hija –te lo prometo, padre.

-Toma James –dijo Adelle al el joven que se colgaba el bolso de cuero al hombro–es un calendario de luna llena; te avisará con anticipación la llegada de cada ciclo, en caso que la abolición del decreto tome más tiempo de lo deseado, o no podamos partir con prontitud.

-¡Aquí estoy Dyer! –Bramó Richard, entregando a Pablina en los brazos de su amigo -¡Bajo enseguida! Espere en la sala, por favor.

Luego miró largamente a James a los ojos y éste sostuvo la mirada, sonriendo con confianza.

-Nos volveremos a ver en mi país, o en éste si el decreto se suprime pronto –habló como si se tratara de un hecho concreto y alivió en parte la inquietud de los padres.

-¿Señor Potter? –Urgió Dyer desde la sala. 

-Gracias por todo, amigo –balbuceó Richard y le abrazó como a un hermano –Nos reuniremos en Irlanda.

El abrazo de los dos amigos conmovió aún más a Adelle, que tocó con timidez el hombro de James; éste la abrazó a ella también y Pablina, que se encontraba al medio entre sus padres y su amigo, sintió una maravillosa embriaguez, segura de estar en el mejor lugar del mundo.

-¿Señor Potter... ?

-Adiós... –gorjeó Pablina, con una triste sonrisa.

-Debo irme –dijo entonces el irlandés. Abrió la ventana y cuidó que nada se interpusiera entre ellos y su escoba, que había dejado cerca de la lechuzería. Después, echó una última ojeada al matrimonio y saltó al primer piso, desapareciendo junto a Pablina. Para Richard y para Adelle, toda esperanza se fugó junto a ellos. De la sala volvió a escucharse la voz de Dyer:

-¿Señor Potter?

-¡Ya va! –Gruñó Richard y bajó rápidamente las escaleras –¡Ya va!

En el sillón principal de la sala, donde habían recostado a Pablina la noche del incidente, se encontraba ahora Charles Dyer, representante del ministerio, y de pie en el umbral de la puerta de entrada esperaban como carroñeros de esperanza, los dos Dementores.

-¿Por qué razón tarjo a dos de esos sujetos a mi casa? –Preguntó Richard en un frío tono de voz, poco habitual en su modo de tratar a desconocidos. Charles Dyer no contestó, sino que desafío la frialdad de Richard con su propio silencio. 

El representante del ministerio no era alguien fácil de impresionar; cercano ya a los 50 años, trabajaba en el ministerio desde hacía tiempo y era un sujeto impasible y preciso en el cumplimiento de la ley. Había sido enviado para recoger a una licogineca de la casa de los Potter y sacrificarla por posible vinculación con _Aquel que no debe ser Nombrado_. Le fue otorgada la compañía de dos Guardias de Azkaban, previendo la reacción de los Potter, en caso de que éstos opusieran resistencia a la captura. Personalmente simpatizaba con los padres de la criatura, pero entendía perfectamente el peligro que un licántropo o una licogineca representan en una sociedad de magos y la muggle. Por fin, y casi por cortesía, dijo a Richard:

-Estos guardias están aquí para ayudarme a cumplir con mi misión.

-¿Y cuál es? –replicó Richard, con más frialdad que antes.

-Llevarme a su hija, desde luego, obedeciendo el nuevo decreto.

Adelle ahogó un quejido y se sentó sin fuerzas en uno de los sofás. Richard estaba pálido, pero se mantenía de pie, mirando con creciente furia al impasible funcionario.

-¿Pretende usted creer que entregaremos dócilmente a nuestra hija a su sacrificio, en nombre de la ley? 

Dyer se movió en su asiento, incómodo ¿Estaba siendo amenazado? Richard no parecía un sujeto peligroso, con su cabello castaño llevado muy corto y sus serenos ojos verdes mirándolo con más súplica que rabia. Sin embargo, los padres son una raza peligrosa cuando sus hijos están en peligro y la ley no significa mucho para ellos si representa un peligro para su prole.

-Señor Potter, es por el bien de todos que esta medida debe ejercerse y Ud. Lo sabe.

-¡Es ridículo! –Exclamó Richard, haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse -¡Es imposible pensar que una niña de 4 años tenga algún vínculo con Voldemort!

Charles Dyer sintió escalofríos al oír ese nombre y por un segundo perdió la compostura, pero lo disimuló bien, rehaciéndose enseguida y mirando con desconfianza hacia la joven pareja que tenía enfrente de él ¿por qué le nombraban con tanta desenvoltura? No admitiría delante de ellos que él mismo había dudado del criterio al juzgar necesario eliminar a una criatura de cuatro años, que por un fatídico accidente se había vuelto una licogineca, pero ahora, mientras hablaba con los padres, sentía que había algo más allí, oculto para el sólo ve en lo evidente.

Adelle temblaba, sin saber si el frío que llegaba hasta ella provenía de los Dementores o del temor que capturasen a James y a Pablina antes de que llegasen al puerto de Liverpool. Miraba a su esposo admirándose de la frialdad con que se desenvolvía ante el funcionario y ante los Dementores que no parecían impresionarlo en absoluto. Nadie hubiese pensado viéndolo ahora, que había sido casi un _zombie_ después del incidente del cumpleaños y que con suerte lograban arrancarle una palabra en días. 

-Es sólo una niña, no hará daño a nadie –dijo Adelle, hablando casi en son de súplica –podremos cuidarla para que no se meta en problemas durante la luna llena. 

-Señora, es fácil entender su disconformidad con respecto al contenido del decreto...

-¿¡disconformidad?! –Rugió Richard, ya sin poder controlar su furia –¡van a matar a mi hija y tú hablas de "disconformidad"!

-Señor Potter, es necesario comprender que un licántropo es un elemento peligroso en la sociedad, sin tomar en cuenta la amenaza de _Aquel que no debe ser nombrado._ Su hija representa un peligro ahora que es licogineca para otras personas.

-Ella jamás le haría daño a nadie –susurró el padre de Pablina.

-Lo sé –respondió inmediatamente Dyer –como _persona _jamás lo haría, pero como licógine, es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿pero por qué sacrificarla? Es un lobo sólo durante los ciclos de luna llena, el resto de los días es mi hija de cuatro años.

-Son órdenes del ministerio de magia y deben cumplirse. Es preferible eliminar a los que sabemos son irremediablemente peligrosos, a dejarlos vagar por ahí a que hagan de las suyas como si no los conociésemos. Si les llegase a atacar, todos ustedes serían un peligro. Ya es difícil capturar a los criminales no–licántropos y no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver esta endeble sociedad, en un sitio más seguro.

Adelle y Richard miraban al sujeto que trataba a su hija como a un virus peligroso con asombro y desprecio. Ahora, toda esperanza reposaba en James y su huida a Irlanda, hasta que el decreto se aboliera. 

-¿dónde está la niña? –preguntó Dyer

-¿Así que ahora es una niña? –ironizó Richard, haciendo tiempo –hace poco era un peligro para la sociedad.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero –dijo tajante el representante del ministerio, poniéndose de pie– tráigala por favor.

-Jamás entregaré a mi hija para que sea asesinada –exclamó Richard, dándose cuenta que su tiempo se había acabado –si quiere llevársela, búsquela usted mismo... y mantenga a los Dementores fuera de mi casa.

Perplejo, Charles Dyer dudó. Luego, sin demostrar su perturbación, caminó por la casa buscando a la criatura por el patio, el linde del bosque, el primero y finalmente el segundo piso, mientras el matrimonio permanecía en la sala tomado de la mano; al darse cuenta que Pablina no estaba por ningún lado, el funcionario se enfureció y exigió a los padres que confesaran dónde la habían escondido. Por respuesta sólo obtuvo una hermética sonrisa de sarcasmo. 

Dyer, sintiéndose burlado, mandó a que los dos guardias de Azkaban apresaran al matrimonio. Richard se opuso, atribuyéndose por completo la idea de la fuga, a que su esposa fuese encarcelada con él. Charles Dyer había sido advertido de esta otra posible reacción de los padres y optó por lo más sano, es decir, arrestar sólo al hombre de la casa. Adelle quiso protestar, pero Richard la llevó al ventanal que comunicaba con el patio –un lugar apartado de los tres ya odiados sujetos –y con dulces, pero enérgicas palabras, obligó a su mujer a permanecer en casa, esperando todo el tiempo que fuese necesario en ella ya que sólo así tendrían noticias de James y podrían preparar el equipaje para cuando abolieran el estúpido decreto. Adelle lloró, desecha de perder en un mismo día a su amado y a su hija, pero obedeció a Richard y se despidió de él con un dulce beso de amor en el umbral del ventanal. No miró a los Dementores cuando éstos pasaron por su lado y fue incapaz de despedirse del funcionario cuando éste cortésmente le dijo adiós, ya que para ella, ese sujeto no era más que un monstruo que buscaba a su hija y arrestaba a su esposo bajo el único cargo de ser un padre desesperado.

Mientras tanto, James Temple y Pablina Potter huían a toda velocidad rumbo al puerto, montados hábilmente en la escoba del sujeto, que había sido capitán de Quidditch en su época de estudiante. No hablaron durante la travesía, vadeando pueblos y casas asiladas mientras la noche, que desplegaba su oscuridad lentamente sobre ellos, los protegía de miradas extrañas y delatadoras.

Continuará...


	3. La huida a Irlanda

Capítulo III La huida a Irlanda

Llegaron al puerto de Liverpool diez minutos antes de que el barco zarpara y lograron abordarlo casi por casualidad, sin documentos ni pasajes. James Temple mejoró considerablemente su humor cuando el barco comenzó la travesía rumbo a su patria y acurrucó suavemente a Pablina, que se había dormido entre sus brazos, con la certeza que pronto estarían a salvo en los mágicos terrenos de Eyre.

Entró al camarote que le habían asignado y lo observó con determinación: Era un compartimento con dos angostas camas, una sobre la otra a modo de camarote, en el costado izquierdo y un pequeño velador en la derecha. Una ventanilla circular ente las camas y el velador, le mostraba el paisaje nocturno del mar en la pared enfrente a la puerta en el que aún se encontraba y una linterna de aceite que flotaba en el techo iluminaba débilmente la estancia. Aparte de eso, no había nada más en la habitación. Con un suspiro de cansancio, acostó a Pablina en la cama de abajo y él se instaló con un adormecente cansancio en la cama superior, revisando la cantidad de días que faltaba para el próximo ciclo de luna llena con calendario que Adelle le había obsequiado. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se obligó a dormir un poco, renovando fuerzas para la travesía que comenzaba.

El ruido de la lluvia cayendo a cántaros despertó a James, con el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Salió a cubierta y descubrió con horror que una tormenta proveniente de Inglaterra se acercaba con implacable velocidad hacia el barco. Muchos magos observaban con el mismo espanto la tormenta que se acercaba apoyados en la baranda de estribor ¿Razón? No era algo climático, sino diabólico. Nadie lo comentaba en voz alta pero sabían que el origen de las altas olas, los rayos y la lluvia tenían unas mismas manos destructivas: Voldemort, Aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Faltaba muy poco para llegar al acantilado de Inishmore, Irlanda, con su imponente silueta recortada delante de ellos y las esperanzas de todos era que tocaran tierra ante que la tormenta los alcanzara a ellos. 

-¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó James en voz alta a un anciano junto a él –¿por qué provoca una tormenta sobre este barco?

-Un par de traidores se ha vuelto de los nuestros y escapan de _Aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ en este barco... y _él_ no admite deserciones. 

-¿Quiénes son? –volvió a interrogar al anciano.

-Por allá –dijo vagamente el sujeto, levantando su mano hacia babor, señalando a dos hombres de pie entre el cargamento –la idea era llevarlos a Irlanda y esconderlos allí.

-Oh, no, no ahora –apremió James, alarmándose –hundirá el barco por su culpa y nos matará a todos.

El anciano no respondió. En parte por el ensordecedor sonido de los truenos y el azote del viento y en parte porque el vivir o morir poco significaba para él. Miró como las olas golpeaban ya los casquetes del barco y tocó el hombro del joven que parecía furioso por el giro que estaba tomando su viaje.

-Sabíamos que el viaje sería peligroso antes de abordar el barco –dijo por fin el anciano –_Aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ no deja que nadie escape de Inglaterra fácilmente; yo también soy Irlandés, pero Inglaterra es como una cárcel: es fácil entrar, pero muy difícil salir.

-No ha sido ésa mi experiencia –rezongó James –he viajado de ida y de vuelta muchas veces entre Irlanda e Inglaterra y _el que no se nombra _nunca atacó el barco en el que viajé.

-Has tenido suerte de no llevar a ningún traidor como compañero –prosiguió el anciano, comprendiendo la furia del muchacho –o has viajado con servidores suyos. 

Se aferraban con fuerza al la baranda del borde y ambos magos buscaban cuerdas para asirse y no caer. La lluvia les hería el cuerpo como finas agujas de hielo y el viento no les dejaba moverse con facilidad.

-¡No es justo! –ladró James –este barco debe llegar a Inishmore o moriremos!

-A veces se tiene suerte –contestó impávido el anciano, cuya tranquilidad comenzaba a exasperar al muchacho –he sobrevivido ya a tres naufragios provocados por _él_ usando el hechicho "_pleihydori_"

-¿llegaremos a puerto esta vez? –preguntó Temple.

-No, es tarde ya para eso.

-¿¡Y entonces?!

-Si no morimos ahogados, nos estrellaremos con el acantilado, porque el puerto aún está lejano.

-¿Y acaso a usted no le importa? –preguntó James, admirado de tanto desinterés.

-Me da igual.

-Pablina –recordó entonces James y dando la espalda al acantilado que ya no daba la bienvenida sino que esperaba amenazador al barco, cruzó el puente, descendió al camarote y recogió en vilo a la niña que despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo tímidamente Pablina, al ver la rigidez en el rostro de su amigo y la brusquedad de sus gestos. Pero él no contestó, como parecía ser su costumbre, sino que luego de tropezarse varias veces y ser zarandeado de un lado a otro gracias al vaivén del barco, salió con la niña a cubierta, protegiéndola de la lluvia y del viento con su capucha. James miró hacia todas partes, pero no encontró indicios del anciano ni de los dos traidores. 

-¿¡Por qué no pudieron quedarse en un solo lado y morir como servidores de_ el que no se nombra_?!

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada...

La tormenta les había alcanzado por completo y amenazaba con destruir la endeble embarcación. Todos los tripulantes del barco estaban ya en cubierta y, al igual que James, observaban con impotencia la sombra negra del acantilado de Inishmore, a la que no llegarían. Pablina nunca había estado en medio de una tormenta y le impactaba el tamaño de las olas, con su espumar negro semejantes a garras de agua y el estruendo que provocaban al chocar con el barco. Recordó a sus padres y quiso estar con ellos como nuca antes; sabía que debía separase de su familia por alguna falta que había cometido, pero no entendía qué podía ser tan grave, ni porqué James parecía tan alarmado. El resto de los magos gritaba histérico y se apretujaba cerca la entrada a los camarotes; mientras que otros saltaban al vacío que era el mar y se perdían entre las olas oscuras. Pablina sentía una horrible angustia cuando les veía saltar y se preguntaba porqué nadie les ayudaba. De pronto, un rayo de gran magnitud cayó como una espada sobre la embarcación y luego de un horrible estruendo, partió el casquete en dos. Entonces reinó el pánico.

-¡¡ABANDONEN EL BARCO!! –gritó uno de los marineros, usando un hechizo parlante, para hacerse oír entre la confusión. Pablina no perdía detalle de cuanto pasaba en el momento, a pesar de que James la abrazaba todo el tiempo y constantemente interrumpía su campo visual.

-¡Nos hundimos! –gritaba una mujer desesperada, tomando una enorme maleta verde y dirigiéndose a la baranda -¡Nos hundimos! –volvió a gritar y desapareció entre la gente que pasaba junto a ella. La niña nunca supo si había saltado o no. Entonces su amigo le dirigió la palabra:

-Pablina –empezó, con un tono tranquilo –debemos saltar del barco o nos hundiremos con él. 

-....

-¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Sí...

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No. Es que no sé nadar y no quiero ahogarme.

James le miró un segundo algo sorprendido y sonrió indulgente, con una bondad calmante que Pablina comenzaba a extrañar. Dijo luego con su profunda voz cargada de emoción:

-No dejaré que mueras; llegarás a salvo a la orilla.

-¿Cómo?

-Con un hechizo.

Y así, sin decirse más, James saltó con la pequeña al mar en furia y se hundió entre las olas, al igual que muchos otros magos. Bajo el agua, todo era una negra confusión: No se veía nada, no se podía respirar, el ardor quemaba ojos y boca, y el mugir marino desorientaba hasta al oído más experto. Muchos objetos –o tal vez personas –chocaron varias veces contra ellos y no podían prever el próximo impacto. Cuando salieron a superficie, el espectáculo no hizo más que empeorar: Las negras olas –que sólo podían verse bajo la luz de los relámpagos –eran del porte de edificios y del barco ya no quedaban sino trozos. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras arrastradas por el viento entre tonos púrpuras, verdes y negros; el cielo azul prusiano, que se vislumbraba entre las nubes, destellaba de cuando en cuando, partido por rayos y relámpagos. Los cuerpos de los magos, que se esparcían por todo el lugar, parecían piezas de ajedrez moviéndose sin voluntad por entre las aguas. Los gritos de desesperación y espanto añadían el toque preciso para hacer de ese naufragio la peor de las pesadillas.

Pablina, anquilosada de pies a cabeza, se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su protector y éste hacia lo imposible por mantenerse a flote. Las rocas de Inishmore estaban aún a bastante distancia y la violencia del oleaje hacía peligrosa cualquier maniobra de aproximación, pero si no intentaban algo, morirían ahogados. 

-¡Pleihydori! –articuló James, tragando agua salada al abrir la boca –¡Pleihydori! –volvió a decir, esta vez con más fuerza. Un haz dorado pareció entonces de la varita que llevaba empuñada con fiereza en su mano izquierda y soltó a Pablina del abrazo. Las olas les separaron en cuestión de segundos.

-¡JAMES! –gritó Pablina al verse desprotegida y separada de su amigo. Extendió sus brazos hacia él, trató de patalear, pero el agua se cerró sobre su cabeza y todo se volvió negro otra vez. Pensando que su pecho explotaría si no respiraba, Pablina cerró los ojos y se sacudió tratando de alcanzar la superficie que tan lejana le parecía. Entonces, a través de sus ojos cerrados, notó como un resplandor dorado la rodeaba desde la cabeza y la hacía emerger. Abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe de la lluvia en su persona, la fuerza del viento y el rugido de las olas, y miró hacia todas partes: James Temple estaba a algunos metros de ella, empuñando la varita en su dirección y gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡¡PLEIHYDORI!! 

Entonces comprendió que la luz dorada que la rodeaba provenía de la varita de James y que se mantenía a flote gracias a ese hechizo. Aturdida y desorientada, Pablina se largó a llorar agradeciendo que la lluvia confundiría sus lágrimas con agua. Desvió la vista de su amigo y miró el acantilado al que se acercaba con velocidad; ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la orilla y ponerse a salvo ¿Por qué James no la seguía? Distinguió otros resplandores dorados cerca de ella –que sugerían a viva voz que James no era el único que conocía del hechizo –y trató de identificar en que consistía ése resplandor que la envolvía de los pies hasta la cintura: Tenía la consistencia de una ola, aprisionadora y envolvente, hecha totalmente de luz que simulaba una canoa pequeña. Al mismo tiempo era cálida, dando la sensación de ser un abrigo seco y limpio en el cual refugiarse a gusto, aunque no por eso dejó de llorar. 

La tormenta estaba amainando, las olas volvían a la normalidad y la lluvia había cesado; no distinguía ya el resto de los magos envueltos en su propio hechizo, pero no le importó porque las rocas estaban cerca de ella y podría llegar si el hechizo le acompañaba. Fue entonces cuando el haz de luz desapareció, luego de titilar por unos instantes, dejándola sin protección en medio del mar. Volvió a sentir el agua en sus pies y el frío que había olvidado en sus extremidades volvió a morderla implacable; quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero antes de poder hacerse oír, su cuerpo se hundió en el agua otra vez y desapareció por completo. Bajo las olas, en medio del mar, la niña se sintió perdida y tragó enormes cantidades de agua salada que le herían cuando pasaba por su boca y nariz, antes de perder el sentido con un último y horrible estremecimiento. 

James se había desprendido del abrazo porque "pleihydori" es de uso singular y sólo puede salvar a una persona. Comprendiendo que el viaje había terminado para él, James dirigió el hechizo mientras pudo a Pablina, mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote en medio de las olas. Al fin, cuando la tormenta amainó y la lluvia cesó por completo, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y comenzó a hundirse lentamente con el haz dorado titilando inseguro en el extremo de su brazo. Ya no distinguía a su pequeña amiga, pero estaba seguro de que no había alcanzado las rocas del acantilado aún, puesto que el hechizo desaparece por sí sólo cuando ya no se tiene necesidad de él. Entonces, la idea de que ambos muriesen en ese lugar le volvió loco de desesperación y pataleó con más fuerza para mantenerse a flote, puesto que tenderse aún resultaba difícil, debido a la oscilación de la marea. Tenía que haber alguien que le ayudase en algún punto entre él y la niña: Pensó en el anciano, en los traidores y en todo el resto de la tripulación pero sólo distinguió olas oscuras ¿Es que acaso se ahogó todo el mundo? ¿Es que acaso no quedaba nadie en ese océano para ayudarle?

Nunca había sido creyente y no conocía de religión; pero ahí, entre las olas y en medio de su propia agonía, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que existiese un más allá adonde ir a parar después de muerto y en donde habite una fuerza superior que le ayudara en ese momento. Un dios o algo así. No podía ofrecer nada a cambio de esa ayuda porque había perdido su vida –lo único que le quedaba por ofrecer – y no sabía de sacrificios mágicos. Entonces recordó las palabras de sus padres y las enseñanzas de los druidas de su escuela y con sus últimas fuerzas gritó a todo pulmón entre las olas:

-¡Ogmiós, por favor! Yo soy hijo de Eyre y allá, entre las olas, se va una valiosa niña extranjera. Tiene el corazón y la bravía de uno de los nuestros ¡La dejo en tus brazos! ¡Ogmiós!

Después de esas palabras, la varita se soltó de su mano y el haz de luz desapareció por completo dejando nuevamente todo en penumbras. James Temple había dado su último suspiro. Sus ojos se cerraron cansados y su cuerpo se hundió en las aguas, para no volver a salir.

El cielo del este teñía con sus primeras pinceladas rojizas al día que empezaba a nacer y nada en el cielo daba señales de haber presenciado la noche anterior una maligna tormenta. En la orilla del acantilado de Inishmore, en la parte más alta desde donde puede verse todo el mar, justo delante de las ruinas, estaba de pie un hombre de increíble belleza. Vestía una túnica blanca, de bordes dorados y un cinturón de plata le ceñía el talle con sencillez. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza y sus ojos eran azules como el mar en calma. El sujeto era Ogmiós, dios celta de la magia. En sus fuertes brazos llevaba dormida a Pablina Potter, tesoro que había rescatado de la furia del mar gracias a las súplicas de uno de los suyos. La niña descansaba inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, sin saber que James Temple había muerto por salvarla, sin saber que había sido apadrinada por un dios celta; sin saber que no volvería a ver a sus padres y sin saber que comenzaría una nueva vida en la tierra de Irlanda en cuanto abriera los ojos...

..........................................................

El decreto inglés sobre el sacrificio de licántropos sería abolido, lógicamente, a los pocos meses de haber sido dictado, producto de la enorme cantidad de súplicas, reclamos y violentas protestas hechas por la decena de padres que corrían la misma suerte de los Potter. Cada una de esas familias se las arreglaría como pudiese para proteger a sus hijos, de ellos mismos, durante el ciclo de luna llena. 

Con respecto a la familia Potter: Richard, liberado ya de prisión, y Adelle se sumieron en la más honda de las depresiones al enterarse del naufragio del barco en el que su hija y su amigo viajaban; no tuvieron dudas sobre el deceso de James Temple –la lechuza de la familia encontró su varita flotando cerca de las costas de Inglaterra –ni de la muerte de su pequeña, puesto que nadie reportó a una niña de cuatro años entre los pocos sobrevivientes de la embarcación que logró llegar a tierra firme. 

Nueve años después de la huida de su hija a Irlanda, Richard y Adelle concebirían un hermoso niño de cabellos negros a quien honrarían con el nombre de "James". Poco a poco su triste pasado renacería con la vida del pequeño y su ilusión de padres brillaría otra vez con él. Este segundo hijo sería el padre del famoso Harry Potter, celebrado personaje y conocido como "el niño que vivió", debido a su participación en la caída de Voldemort; _"pero esto es parte de otra historia y debe ser contado en otra ocasión". _

Continuará...


End file.
